


For the Love of Onigiri

by hello_pink



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Fluff, Getting Together, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, Mutual Love For Onigiri, Mutual Pining, Onigiri Ship, Pining, Rare Pairings, Secret Santa, Spoilers, onigiri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hello_pink/pseuds/hello_pink
Summary: Akaashi just wants onigiri and the cute store owner.Osamu just wants the cute customer who shows up late at night.(Manga spoilers!!)Entry for Haikyuu Secret Santa 2020!!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39
Collections: Haikyuu Secret Santa 2020





	For the Love of Onigiri

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alex0__0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex0__0/gifts).



> Sadly not canon but this ship is super cute!! I've never thought about Osaaka before but this is super sweet :)
> 
> Manga spoilers so BEWARE.
> 
> Also, I have no idea how to use tags, so I'm so sorry...

Akaashi stumbled bleary-eyed down the sidewalk closer and closer to his destination. _I had my contact lenses in for too long, ugh,_ he thought _. I should have switched to my glasses earlier._

The only reason Akaashi was able to make it down the familiar path was due to sheer muscle memory as all rational thought was being lost on him after a particularly tough day at work.

Although it was near closing-time, Akaashi still weakly tugged open the door to Onigiri Miya, his favorite onigiri shop. The bell signaling a customer dinged cheerily, and Akaashi fought back a groan at the sharp tone.

He shuffled over towards the counter to order and noticed that the restaurant was empty sans one man sitting alone at a table watching a volleyball game on the TV.

Akaashi knew his typical order and patiently stood at the counter, waiting for an employee to come to the register. Akaashi was so dead on his feet that he almost fell asleep standing up. The only thing that halted his escape to slumber was the shuffling of clothing in the background as Akaashi presumed the man sitting down got up to leave.

Instead of hearing the ding of the bell signaling the man’s exit, Akaashi heard a smooth voice ask, “What c’n I getcha?”

Akaashi rubbed a bit of sleep out of his eyes and blinked at the man in front of him. The man looked familiar and Akaashi soon placed him in his memory as the owner of Onigiri Miya that Akaashi had seen in the restaurant at times. The two had never spoken, but Akaashi had blushed and looked away as the other man caught his gaze more times than he could count over the time that Akaashi had been coming to Onigiri Miya.

Akaashi stuttered through his order, and the man behind the counter chuckled. Akaashi quickly paid and turned away to hide his blushing face. He began to walk back to his preferred seat in the corner surrounded by windows. His attempt to smoothly walk away from the beautiful man was foiled, however, when Akaashi hit his shin on one of the tables still out.

After softly cursing, Akaashi turned to see the other man hiding a smile behind his hand. The other man’s eyes widened and he turned away after being caught. Akaashi smiled at seeing the other man’s ears tinged red, but the smile faded as Akaashi settled into his seat.

After pulling his laptop out of his bag, Akaashi looked at his email to find exactly what he had feared: his coworker had sent him the documents for Akaashi to review at the last minute. Once again, Akaashi would have to pull an all-nighter in order for his work as editor to be done on time. Akaashi groaned before getting to work.

He barely noticed when the other man came by with his food. He did not notice the coffee on the tray that he had not ordered, but the beverage aided in his work nonetheless.

Unknowingly to Akaashi, Osamu observed him from a distance as he snuck glances whilst watching the volleyball game on the TV. He wasn’t very interested in the game as he did not follow either of the teams, so most of his attention was on the other man hard at work across the restaurant.

After a solid hour of silence, Osamu got up and walked over to Akaashi. He pulled out a nearby chair and sat down next to Akaashi silently. Neither man said a word until Akaashi looked up in order to grab his coffee. Startled, he almost spilled his drink all over his laptop. Thanks to Osamu’s quick reflexes, the tragedy was averted and Akaashi breathed out a sigh of relief.

“I think that’s a sign for ya to stop workin’ for the night.” Osamu joked.

Akaashi ran his fingers through his hair and set his glasses down next to his laptop on the table. “I would love to, but the deadline is tomorrow.” Akaashi replied dryly before getting back to work. He worked quickly and neared the end of the assignment, but he was slower than before as he was now hyper aware of the other man’s presence.

After a few minutes of Osamu continuing to observe the other man, he stood up and began cleaning down the tables. He did not have help that evening as he had picked up the late shift and was not expecting many customers. After putting away all of the materials, he returned to see Akaashi sleeping on his laptop.

Smiling to himself, Osamu went to close the laptop and allow the man to sleep without the light on his face. He paused when he saw that the screen was on an unsent email. After quickly scanning its contents, Osamu realized Akaashi had fallen asleep before submitting his work to his boss. Osamu sent the email before setting the laptop on another table.

Looking into Akaashi’s back, Osamu quickly found the laptop charger and plugged it in. Seeing the other man sleeping peacefully, Osamu went to the back room and grabbed a few blankets and pillows the employees had kept there for if they took a nap. Osamu gently lifted Akaashi’s head and placed a pillow under it. He draped a blanket over the man’s body before turning the lights off in the restaurant.

With the doors locked and Osamu comfortable with his own pillow and blanket setup at a table nearby Akaashi, Osamu set an alarm on his phone for some time in the morning even though he wasn’t opening the store in the morning the next day.

Osamu found it hard to fall asleep being so close to the man he had been admiring for some time, but he eventually found the void of rest.

* * *

The next morning, Osamu woke up to his alarm and looked around very confused.

_Why’m I still at work? ‘ts weird… I dreamt of that cute man again last night…_

A quick glance over to the corner of the restaurant allowed Osamu to witness the ethereal sight of a sunrise shining over the shoulder of a sleeping beauty.

Osamu swallowed dryly before realizing that he should wake up the gorgeous man in his restaurant. Despite how little sleep the man seemed to be living on, Osamu had no idea what time this man needed to be awake in the mornings. Osamu walked quietly over to the other man before gently shaking him.

Akaashi’s eyes blinked open and he used his fist to wipe some of the sleepiness off. “I must not be awake because I’m seeing the man of my dreams right in front of me…” Akaashi mumbled sleepily.

Osamu flushed bright red and fought back the urge to squeal into a pillow. “‘ts just me. Ya might wanna wake up if ya have work today, though.”

Akaashi nodded, still very much out of it, before yawning. A few minutes later, Akaashi put his glasses on and stood up and stretched.

Glancing around his surroundings confirmed his suspicions that he was indeed still at Onigiri Miya and he really had embarrassed himself in front of the cute owner. Akaashi put his head in his hands to hide his blush as the other man walked over with two cups of coffee.

Thanking him, Akaashi cleared his throat. “I’m sorry for being a burden to you this morning… and last night. I came in very late, but your onigiris are the only thing getting me through the days at this point.”

Chuckling lightly, Osamu rubbed the back of his head. “‘ts really no problem. I hope this ain’t too early for ya, but I wasn’t sure what time ya needed t’ be up…”

“I really appreciate everything…” Akaashi took a deep breath to steel his nerves. “Can I take you out some time to make it up to you?”

Both men flushed deeply and Osamu struggled to form words. “I w-would love that.” Osamu internally cursed as he stuttered. “I c’n give ya my name ‘n number so we c’n work out a time that works…”

“That’s perfect!” Akaashi excitedly and surprisingly exclaimed before wincing at his volume. “I’m Akaashi Keiji.”

“Nice to meet ya. I’m Miya Osamu.”

The two smiled as they exchanged numbers.

Akaashi’s eyes lit up as he had an idea for their date. “Are you free this evening? I know it’s sudden but I have tickets to an event I think you’d love!”

Osamu winced before looking down. “I have a work event tonight…” he quietly replied.

“Oh…” Akaashi disappointedly said.

The two men lapsed into silence for a minute before Akaashi checked his phone and saw the time. “I have to go get ready for work… I’ll text you some time.” he weakly smiled as he stood up. “I’ll definitely be back for more onigiris soon.”

Osamu attempted his own smile, but both of them knew that the other was silently disappointed. “Yeah… can’t wait.”

* * *

Akaashi’s day at work was no less stressful than the day before, and he thankfully resisted screaming at his coworkers. He had an abbreviated work day today as he had two tickets to the Black Jackals vs Adlers game that evening thanks to his friend Bokuto.

_‘Aghaashee you always come to my games alone!! Why don’t you bring the cute man from that onigiri place?’_

Bokuto’s clever encouragement of Akaashi to branch out ended up meaningless as the man had work. Akaashi texted a reply to Bokuto that he had tried to talk to the man but he was busy. Bokuto texted back several frowning emojis, which got a small smile out of Akaashi.

* * *

Akaashi dressed casually for the game and walked somberly into the stadium. He normally would be ecstatic to watch the game he loved, but something about being alone in such a big place once again caused him to walk around with a twinged heart.

As he wandered around before the game, he noticed some people walking around eating onigiris. Curious, Akaashi asked one of the people where they had gotten it. The kind woman gave Akaashi directions to a stand selling onigiris.

After thanking her, Akaashi dashed as casually as he could manage over to the stand. Once it was within sight, Akaashi smiled broadly.

There was no line, so Akaashi walked right up to the man behind the stand. The man was preoccupied with fixing some of his supplies and called out a hasty “I’ll be right with you!”

Akaashi chuckled before replying, “Take your time.”

Osamu froze before slowly turning around. “A-Akaashi?”

Akaashi smiled. “I’m here for more onigiris like I promised.”

The two men smiled and joked as Osamu handed over Akaashi’s usual order. They were having a great time, but their smiles dropped when another person came up to order and Akaashi had to step away.

Akaashi bid Osamu goodbye and turned to walk away before Osamu called out to him. “Wait!”

Akaashi stopped walking and slowly turned, curious.

“Let me call someone real quick and see if they c’n take over.” Osamu gave Akaashi no time to reply as he dialed a number on his phone. Speaking to the person on the line, the call ended with Osamu smiling.

“She was gonna take over for me in an hour anyways so I could watch my brother play, but she said she c’n head over here and take over now. She said she’ll be here in like ten minutes!!”

The two men smiled once again as they chatted for a few more minutes. They were interrupted a few times, but their spirits remained high.

After Osamu’s employee appeared, the two men happily walked to the seats Akaashi had tickets for. Their seats gave them a great view of the game, and the two happily cheered for the Black Jackals the whole game.

After the 3-1 win, the two men walked around together for a bit while waiting for the athletes to be done with interviews as Bokuto had invited Akaashi to bring his guest down. Bokuto had expressed very adamantly that he wanted to meet ‘the onigiri man’ in person.

The two men walked down to the hallway they had agreed to meet Bokuto at with their fingers brushing each other as they went. Neither of them had the courage to link their hands fully, so they walked with their pinkies linked.

They saw Bokuto standing at the end of the hallway with a light colored male. Osamu lit up when he saw the man and dashed towards him.

Taking the opportunity presented to him as the man was facing the other direction, Osamu launched at the brightly colored hair, firmly planting the sole of his foot into the other man’s back. “‘SAMUUUUU!!!” he yelled out as a greeting.

The man who was now on the ground attempted to wrestle his way out from under his brother and groaned, “‘SUMU YOU BIG LUG, GET OFFA ME!!”

Bokuto and Akaashi chuckled while watching the two men fight goodnaturedly. After the two men had calmed down and were merely ruffling each other’s hair, Akaashi giggled.

Osamu blushed pink and looked down. He shuffled back to Akaashi and reached to link their pinkies together once again but thought better of it.

“Bokuto, this is Miya Osamu.” Akaashi introduced the man next to him.

“Nice to meet ya, Bokuto-san. He was very excited to watch you play this evening.” Osamu shook Bokuto’s hand.

“Awwww and here I was thinkin’ you finally came to one of my games to see me play.” Atsumu fake pouted before grabbing Akaashi’s hand and winking. “I’m Miya Atsumu. The better twin.”

Osamu glared at his twin who was still grasping Akaashi’s hand. Akaashi lightly took his hand out of Atsumu’s grip and brushed his hand against Osamu’s. Both men blushed, causing Atsumu and Bokuto to grin at each other.

“I’ll forgive you, Osamu, but only because you brought your cute boyfriend with you.” Atsumu smiled a cheshire smile.

Osamu and Akaashi blushed and turned away from each other. Atsumu and Bokuto high-fived before dashing away from the embarrassed couple. “Looks like yer aaaallll alone in this empty hallway!!” Atsumu called back.

Bokuto and Atsumu’s laughter echoed down the hallway as they made their grand escape. Osamu and Akaashi stared down the hallway after the other men had left, softly shaking their heads.

Akaashi and Osamu both reached for the other’s hand at the same time, and the two men smiled softly as they walked down the hallway back toward the main arena.

“Wanna go get something to eat?” Osamu asked. “That is… if you’re still up for continuing this date…”

“I would love to.”

* * *

Bonus!!~

“I knew they’d like each other!!” Bokuto exclaimed.

“I never knew that yer Akaashi is the same one my brother’s been thirstin’ ‘fter… wild…”

“I’m the best for getting Aghaashee to ask him out!! HEY HEY HEYYY!!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I have 2 or 3 more works to post in the next day or so as well as the next chapter for Player Two tomorrow!!


End file.
